1. Field of the Invention
An earring display rack.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This display of collected earrings and/or other jewelry is practiced not only in commerce and trade where such items are offered for sale, but also in the home where a woman's prized possessions of jewelry such as earrings, pendants, ropes, chains, and rings are often arrayed on a display rack, carousel or ladder, not only for ease in selection of a piece of jewelry suitable for the occasion but also for the viewing by visitors to the home, especially other women who thus tend to admire the jewelry and to emulate the owner of such prized possessions. Thus jewelry display racks and in particular earring display racks are often to be found not only in the jewelry trade, i.e. in wholesale jewelry companies and jewelry shops, but also in the home. The prior art configurations of earring display racks are generally not of a knock-down design, i.e. they cannot be readily packaged and shipped in knock-down form for easy assembly at the point of use, and in addition prior art units do not provide a freely rotatable support member for the earrings, which latter feature enables easy viewing of all of the earrings on the rack for ease in selection of an appropriate pair of earrings. In prior art jewelry boxes, the items and pieces of jewelry are simply placed in the box in a state of disarray and are piled one on top of the other which results in entanglement causing damage to the jewelry.